Project Relevance. Cardiac disease reduces quality of life and carries enormous health care costs. The proposed research uses novel Bayesian methods for improving the stability and reliability of myocardial strain measurements resulting in their more routine use as a diagnostic tool in the clinical setting. These fundamental improvements are designed to identify cardiac abnormalities more reliably, thus enhancing patient care.